


Askbox Fics [Tsubasa Chronicle]

by Kurogabae (PokeChan)



Series: Tumblr Askbox Fics [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Comedy, Multi, Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, or what can be loosely defined as such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/Kurogabae
Summary: A collection of my small, family friendly, Tsubasa askbox fics from tumblr. Not much in the way of ship variety but each chapter will be properly noted.





	1. [KuroFai] “It’s not a double date, we’re just third and fourth wheeling”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MOKONAMANIA ASKED:**   
>  _Sakura and Syaoran about Fai and Kurogane: “it’s not a double date, we’re just third and fourth wheeling.”_

“It’s not a double date, we’re just third and fourth wheeling,” Sakura said with so much forced cheer it was almost as if she had been possessed by Fai himself.

Fai who was currently trying not to choke on the mouthful of wine he’d just been trying to swallow.  
Syaoran nodded from behind a local newspaper, shushing Mokona as she giggled none too quietly in the folds of his jacket. Beside Fai Kurogane was just sitting there, mouth agape and face red, looking between the two children he had just been betrayed by. Syaoran continued to read. Sakura turned from the confused, and now retreating, waiter, to the pair of flabbergasted adults.

However, this was not her usual smile made of sunshine and birdsong, no this was a smile of tempered steel with a deadly sharp edge. “Sakura-chan,” Fai coughed, heedless of the obvious warning signs billowing forth. “Why in the world did you say that to the waiter just now?”

Smile not faltering one bit, Sakura said “Do you know which memories I got back in the last world when we rescued those two feathers?” The two adults shook their heads silently. “My brother and the high priest are in love, and fully intend to wed one day. They’ve been friends since before I was born. I _remembered_ how impossible it was to get them to admit that they were in love, and how ridiculously they acted in between it all.”

Silence hung between the group for several moments as she waited for the penny to drop. When it became clear that it wasn’t going to anytime soon she sighed. Thankfully, she was spared from having to elaborate. 

“We planned this because we realized the two of you are just as bad,” Syaoran said. “And no one wants to watch two grown men romantically dance around each other when they could just talk to each other.”

Mokona poked her head out from underneath Syaoran’s newspaper. “Now Kurogane and Fai can admit they wanna smooch!”

There were a few more beats of silence before Fai stood up very suddenly, drained his glass, and said “I need something stronger than wine if teenagers are going to be giving me romantic advice.”


	2. Family Plays Cards Against Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ANONYMOUS ASKED:**   
>  _I wish you would write a fic where the tsubasa family discovers cards against humanity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a delight to write, I just wish I could have thought of something to make it a little longer.

“The rules seems simple enough,” Syaoran says hesitantly. It is a simple enough game, and the cards it’s played with have been enchanted to change language to suit their reader. Fai picked it up worlds ago, telling them that they should save it for when they next came across Clow. 

_A party game for horrible people_ is what the box proudly declares for itself, and that’s enough to make Syaoran want to bury the whole game somewhere far out in the desert. Everyone else seems willing, though. Fai and Mokona a bit too willing.

Sakura is the first to play the role of “judge” and picks up her black card, the one to prompt them to choose their answering white cards. “What don’t you want to find in you Kung Pao Chicken?” she asks them. She’s a little bewildered, but sets the card down and waits for them all to choose a response they think will make her laugh (or cringe if the play manual is any indication of how the night may start to go).

Fai is giggling quietly at his hand and Mokona has already set down a card by the time Syaoran has read through his cards for the first time. They’re all terrible, and the tagline on the box finally makes sense to him. _Sexy pillow fights… Teaching a robot to love… An icepick lobotomy!_ Heavens help him, he is not going to make it through this game. He grabs wildly at the first card that vaguely makes any sense and slaps it face down, his cheeks burning. Sakura picks them all up, shuffles the four cards, and prepares to read them out.

“So, things I don’t want to find in my Kung Pao Chicken…” she flips the first card and squeaks. “Full frontal nudity. No, I suppose not.” The next. “A salty surprise.” It’s read first and then spoken aloud with a flatness that has even Kurogane chuckling a little. “Gross. Next is… The heart of a child! Oh my gosh!”

Syaoran can guess who that particular card belongs to as Kurogane averts his eyes and Fai falls over, laughing himself to tears. It’s impossible to tell which of the first two belong to either Mokona or Fai, but Syaoran doesn’t bother to guess because Sakura is reading his card now.

“Oh this is the winner for sure. The clitoris. There a much better places for that,” Sakura says with a nod and a tiny smirk as she hands the black card to Syaoran who is trying and failing to form a single word. 

“Nice going Syaoran!” Mokona pipes, bouncing merrily up and down. She twirls midair and gives a small hoorah. When she lands, though, she ominously declares, “Mokona’s turn to judge now!” with a smile.

Syaoran will see this game lost to the sands if it kills him.


	3. [KuroFai] A Scared Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ANONYMOUS ASKED:**  
>  _7 kurofai_  
>  \---
> 
> 7\. A scared kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sad. :D

One of them was not going to walk away from this. Castle Luval would be their grave, like it was the grave of so many others. Fai still didn’t know which of them it would be. He didn’t know, even now, if he’d have the strength to kill Kurogane. Either way, Fai supposed, he’d end up dead before long. In the end, Fai would eventually die, and the thought was not as comforting as it might have once been.

They had to leave at a specific time. Yuuko had told them the details and the price. Now all there was left to do was to wait the handful of hours until their window opened and they could try to recover Sakura’s body. 

Fai’s time was drawing to a close, his death was at hand, and he was scared.

“You should drink now,” Kurogane said, closing the door behind him. He must have left Mokona and Syaoran to rest where they wouldn’t have to deal with Fai and Kurogane’s usual argument. “And drink plenty. If you do it now, I’ll be fine by the time we have to leave.”

Kurogane pulled forth a knife and Fai’s hand stilled the blade before Kurogane could cut. He didn’t feel like fighting tonight. He was scared. Scared like he hadn’t been in a long while and he didn’t have it in him to stand against Kurogane. “Stop.”  
He could feel Kurogane watching him, eyes calculating as Fai pressed a gentle kiss to the scars on his wrist, his hands trembling where they held gently to Kurogane’s arm. It was as much an apology as it was a confession. “I’ll drink, Kurogane.”


	4. [KuroFai] "This is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WINBLOSSOMWIN ASKED:**   
>  _Random sentences starters: “This is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.“ spoken by Fai to Kurogane_

“This is the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

“Compared to some of the things _you’ve_ done, it’s not that bad.”

“Don’t try and change the subject,” Fai hissed, but Kurogane was officially not listening to him as he inched closer to the sleeping beast within the cave.

A monster of unmatched strength, the townsfolk had described it as, able to breathe fire and lightning and ice at will. It could fly and its scales were harder than diamond, impossible for any weapon to penetrate. To top it all off, it was impervious to magic, absorbing it into itself and throwing it back twice as strong. Even Syaoran had considered turning down the bounty for anyone who could chase the beast off, until they learned that it had taken a child.

And not just any child.

“Kuro-sama!” Fai called out, voice harsh and worried, but still a whisper, mindful about waking the beast and causing harm to the sleeping bundle it curled around. 

All Fai got back was an impatient wave of a hand and then Kurogane was even with the massive dragon. It was a terrible looking thing, spiked and clawed, fangs poking out of its massive mouth, horns atop its head as tall as Kurogane himself. Fai held his breath as he watched his fool of a lover-  
WAKE THE DRAGON!?

That was _not_ the plan! The plan was for him to quickly steal the child out of the dragon’s coils and hand it off to Fai to flee with while Kurogane fought the thing! What in the great many worlds was he doing?

One huge, red eye opened and focused on Kurogane. Unfaltering, Kurogane bowed his head as if in greeting and then met the creature’s stare once more. “This child has a family, you shouldn’t have taken him.”

The dragon lifted its head and considered Kurogane, Fai tensed and readied himself to shield the brave idiot from attack, but he never had to. “He cried for me, so I came. I will not return him.”

Fai could practically see the gears turning in Kurogane’s mind. “Why would he want to leave his family? Especially to live with something that’s not even the same species?” Fai was amazed Kurogane was asking these questions, he was still hung up on the fact that there was any sort of conversation going on at all with a dragon. Some distant part of Fai wondered how long Kurogane had been pondering these questions.

“They’re not my family,” spoke a small voice. Small but sure. The little boy they had come to rescue. “They took them away. They’re mean. I want to stay here.” 

Fai didn’t know what smugness looked like on a dragon, but if he had to guess he was seeing it now. “They are beasts, my mate can smell it on their souls,” the dragon said. “The child is ours now, no one will take him.” Kurogane stood from his crouch, considered the pair before him for another long second, and nodded. He, very boldly in Fai’s opinion, patted the little brown tuft of hair that poked out of the dragon’s coils, and made to leave. “Make sure _your_ mate follows after you,” the dragon rumbled, and Fai couldn’t help but squeak. Wizards and dragons did not mix, and he would very much like to avoid a fight.

He latched onto Kurogane’s side, and gawked at the dragon as they made their way out and back down the mountains. “What the hell?”

“Dragons are reasonable creatures,” Kurogane said, as if that explained everything. He shrugged easily with his comment. “Far more so than humans.”

“I still think this was the dumbest thing you’ve ever done,” Fai said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the little boy was Syaoran, thank you for noticing.


	5. [Fai&Syao] Things You Said When You Were Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ALTALEMUR ASKED:**   
>  _Syaoran & Fai 18: things you said when you were scared_

He was opening the door before he even realized what he’d been doing. His whole body was shaking and he didn’t stop until Fai was pulling him close and running gentle fingers through his hair. Kurogane worked at night in this world and took Mokona with him just in case. Syaoran didn’t like to admit it, but he didn’t sleep as well without Mokona warm and soft beside him.

He curled closer to Fai and tried to shake the fear still gripping him. 

A dream, it was a dream and nothing more, but oh, what a dream it had been. Constricted and restrained, locked away, all alone for years and years while the darkness swallowed him up. He had escaped those shadows, and yet they still haunted him worlds and months away. A dream and a memory all at once. So haunting and too real for Syaoran to cope with in this half awake state, alone and so far from home. 

Like a child, a child he had never been or had the chance to be, he sought comfort in a man who would love him. Protect him. One who would let Syaoran call him father if ever he was ready to cross that monumental line. Both would have been better, They always did their best work side by side, but they were so good even on their own. Syaoran loved them. He curled closer into Fai’s embrace.

“Don’t let him hurt me,” Syaoran whimpered. Fei Wang was dead, Fai and Kurogane both had seen to it that he was cut down, but fear was an illogical beast and needed illogical promises to sooth it.

Fai knew that and understood it, possibly better than anyone, and he made those promises. Held Syaoran close and promised him safety and happiness, promised pain and suffering and death to any who would think to harm him. The words were violent, more suited, one would think, to Kurogane’s mouth, but they fit well in Fai’s too, sharp and cold as ice even as his embrace was warm. The dark words should have sparked fear, but they only lulled Syaoran back to sleep, assured that anyone or anything that tried to do him hard would be a most unpleasant end. 

He was safe here, loved. Protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fai is the scarier parent because you don't see that shit coming.


End file.
